Recruiting Graffiti Board
Got roles you need filled on your game? Feel free to edit this page and add a promotional blurb using the following format: Game Name Game Website: Web Address Here Game Telnet Address: Telnet Address Here ---- We will occasionally wipe the graffiti board clean to keep it manageable, but our users are welcome to re-post their recruiting information once that happens. DO NOT SPAM this board with repeats before the board is cleaned. Users who abuse the system will be banned. ---- ---- Game Name: AVATAR MUD Game Website: WWW.Outland.Org {Click here to enter the game} Game Telnet Address: avatar.outland.org:3000 Genre: Medieval / Fantasy, Hack-and-slash, Exploration, Quests, Live events AVATAR MUD has been growing for 22 years, now encompassing over 300 areas, 20,000 rooms, across fourteen planes. Our international community is friendly, and keen to help new players. We have solo, collaborative, and competitive game play, a complex programming language that allows, rich, interactive quests, and helpful staff. With countless race and class options, including prestige and remort classes, you'll be able to make a character which fits your play style. With Avatar's high level of re-playability and the many different ways one can experience the game, what keeps new players (and existing ones) coming back is the people. Our diverse player base is filled with friendly and helpful individuals who make it a great place to play. The game is constantly growing and innovating, as we embrace new technologies and produce amusing and innovative additions with the tools created by our coding team. Our career track begins with player contributions, working alongside existing staff members as you learn about building and progging. The more your contribute to the MUD, the greater the opportunities presented to you. We are always on the look out for keen and talented people with a little free time on their hands, and look forward to greeting you, as you take your first steps in the vast world of Avatar! --Midgaardian (talk) 10:03, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- 4Liberty MUD 4 Liberty mud - is a smaug based mud. That said it has 10 years of code enhancements where you will not recognize much smaug to it. The game is designed to be both hack n slash as well as role play oriented. There are different government systems involved. Teaching players through quests the difference in freedom types of government and oppressive governments. The game further will explain the importance of using real intrinsic value coins as opposed to paper currency. Wow lots of learning? Yes, and no it is designed to be fun. However, our passion for freedom will ring out in every ounce of the mud. The mud takes place in medieval times, yet realistic times with no magic, or monsters. The story can be found at http://4liberty.us/bin/story.html. While the code for the game is 10 years along. The story, and areas are being converted to this storyline from the old magic and monsters version. We are currently hiring staff for builders, player relations, player testers. 4liberty.us port 4000 - patriot19@hushmail.com ---- Cypress by Night MUSH Cypress by Night, an up-and-coming World of Darkness themed MUSH, is currently looking for staff. Set in the fictional city of Cypress Creek, Cypress by Night is an immersive, RP-enforced, Camarilla-centric virtual tabletop world, with the ultimate goal of developing an intense web of intra- and inter-clan political intrigue and dynamics, with a rich cast of characters ranging from mortals, vampires, werewolves, mages, to infernalists (coming soon). We are currently looking for house-specific storytellers with interest in/experience with the WoD universe who think they have what it takes to contribute to the deepening of the shadows. Interested parties should submit a brief statement of clan(s) in which they are interested, level of storytelling/staff experience, and other details which they feel are relevant, to the admin at silverfoxcreative@gmx.com. We hope to see you soon, as night falls on Cypress Creek! ---- Ansible MOO Game Website: http://www.ansiblemoo.org/ Game Telnet Address:''' ansiblemoo.org 8888 Ansible MOO is an online roleplaying game set in the universe of the Orson Scott Card novel "Ender's Game". With over a decade in existence and such features as a coded simulation of the battleroom to enhance the RP experience, Ansible continuously seeks new players ready to add their stories to the ongoing story of the Battle School. To find out more information, visit our website at http://www.ansiblemoo.org, or point your favorite telnet client at ansiblemoo.org, port 6000 or port 8888. '''THE GREATEST GENERATION ---- Game Website: http://warisunlimited.wikidot.com/ Game Telnet Address: WAR.ISUNLIMITED.NET 7115 We are a historical MUSH that takes place during WW1 and WW2 depending on the campaign currently being role played. Our focus of RP is on the soldier and the life on the field of battle. Still, we have room for Red Cross doctors, reports, and other civilian arch types. Not a history buff? No worries. We done all the research for you and presented you with the 'need to know' info of the time. Within 10 minutes you can be ready to hit the grid. We are currently running the Gallipoli campaign in 1915. Come join the the soldiers from down under and their heroic and bitter battles on the Turkish shores of Gallipoli. ---- Aalynor's Nexus Website: http://aalynorsnexus.wikispaces.com/ Telnet Address: aalynorsnexus.com Port 2000 Aalynor's Nexus is a unique fantasy MUD. It is roleplay enforced with RP awards. It has various playable races and classes. All unique in their own ways. The environment is encouraging to RP and PK is also available if wanted. The player base is friendly and fun. The staff is dedicated and helpful as well. Come to a world where you will be able to enjoy yourself freely. The combat system is unique to the realms, with different "zones" to move around in, in the room its important to have a strategy or if possible group with someone who can heal. Over all it is addivite and fun. ---- ---- Game Name: BuffyMU* Game Website: http://dragonetworks.net/buffy BuffyMU* is currently looking for coders and builders. Knowledge of the BuffyVerse is not required for coders, but is for builders. Website was put up in 3 minutes, so please excuse it ;) I can be found at dragonetworks.net 1066 and at OGR, M*U*S*H, and BrazilMUX as Exaurdon. Or e-mail is mstockfleth at hotmail dot com. ---- Dark Metal Game Website:'http://www.darkmetalmush.net/drupal/ '''Telnet to:'darkmetal2039.com 2039 DarkMetal is a cyberpunk themed MUSH currently set in a post-apocalyptic Los Angeles/Tijuana metropolitan area. There is balance in all things. Light is sister to Darkness, Good is brother to Bad. It is the essence of existence, it is the truth that underlies understanding. In the cities of the Bright, the world is hard and real. Even the imagination has been explored and defined by the corporation sciences. Birth, sex, love, work, all are part and parcel of oppressive technology and engineered society. But in the Dark, these definitions are crushed by fear, anger, desire, and the shadows. The edge of your vision pulls at your security. The world presses in too closely against the edges of the city, a distant force that seems to breath... Imagine Utopia with a disease. The bright city and the great, green unknown are at war. One wields technology and the other, magic. Both have only a single foot soldier - the spirit of humanity. Both are parts of heaven, and while the war that can never end rages, the battlefield between inherits something of each. This is the world of Dark Metal. A world of monsters and heroes. It's all a matter of perspective. We have open chargen for Vampires, Garou, Mages, Corax, Ratkin, Mortal+, Bastet and Nuwisha. Sysms are in play now to allow Corporation based TPs and Shadowrun like plots. ---- '''Dragonfire MUD Game Website: www.dragonfiremud.com Game Telnet Address: dragonfiremud.com 1999 {C} {C}Wizards! Developers! We want you! We're always looking to add to the content at Dragonfire. Interested in learning LPMud coding? Do you have a vivid imagination with fantasy fiction? Log in, speak to our wizard staff! We're always willing to help in exchange for new content development. {C}Do you have to know how to code? Absolutely not! See the image below, an example of our DFDesigner application. This web based app makes it easy to work on the basics of an area which can be easily published to complete works. (within a few minutes!). {C} Features for wizards: *web based area design, DFDesigner! unique to dragonfiremud.com! makes it easy to work on your area via the web and once complete, export the entire project to code *a development port of the game dedicated to quick and dirty wizardry. promotes LPMud coding and new wizards. {C}DFDesigner Example {C}image:Dfdesign_example.png ---- Ferrymen of Acheron (FoA) {C}Game Website (for now): http://www.anywherebb.com/postline/posts.php?t=3177 +FoA - Ferrymen Of Acheron+ Ferrymen of Acheron is a project that just started, and it is needing nearly everything, if you want to help, send a mail to orspeeder@gmail.com please. ---- Online Gaming Resource (OGR) Game Website: http://www.ogrmux.com Game Telnet Address: ogrmux.com 6700 or 6677 +OGR - Your Game, Your Resource+ Since 1998, Online Gaming Resource (OGR) has provided a positive place for MU* players, staff and newbies to the MU* community to gather and share information and ideas. OGR is a recognized leader in resource and social MU*s, and offers a variety of services to its regular and new visitors alike. +Your Gaming Resource+ Want to test out a gaming idea in a mini-mu* format, have a place where you and your friends can meet for an online tabletop, or do you just want a place where you can RP on the spot? OGR is your one-stop gaming resource. You can run a mini version of your game, run a tabletop game or utilize a variety of open rooms for spontaneous RP! +If You Build It, Will They Come? OGR Can Help!+ One of the most difficult aspects of opening and maintaining an online game is having a way to let others know you're out there. OGR provides a variety of ways you can get the word out about your game: * Open an Embassy at OGR - This gives you a great way of introducing your game and concept to a broad range of gamers and other admins. * Take advantage of the bulletin boards - There are several +bboards specifically designed to allow you to get the word out about your site, and even post staffing or player needs. * Run an event - Put OGR to work for you! Use an event at OGR to inform others about your game or system. Whether you play MUDs, MUSHes, MUCKs, MOOs, MUXes, White Wolf games, AD&D games, Steve Jackson games, or even games you've created yourself, you're welcome at OGR. ---- Necromundus Website: http://necromundus.com Telnet: jointhesaga.com 3005 You're dead. Now how will you live? Necromundus is an RP-enforced jointhesaga.com game, now in open Beta testing. Players take on the roles of characters that have died in some other reality and wound up in the realm of portals, or angels and demons who seek to influence the power of good and evil within the realm. The game is free to play. Stuff you can do now: * Play one of 11 races and four classes. * Explore the realms of Necromundus, Cataract and Urland. * Train combat and craft skills. * Complete quests and fight monsters in turn-based combat to earn XP. Rise to level 50 and earn legendary status. * Discover class- and race-specific quest areas. * Trade goods between realms. * Try your luck in the Bet Your Afterlife casino. * Own a house. * Team up with friends to take on party-only dungeons like the Agickin Theme Park, the Bloodwalk dungeon and the Tomb of Ashkhaman. * Support the cause of good or evil by collecting and redeeming vouchers from creatures killed in the various realms. * Gain fame and influence, opening the door to special trade options. * Craft armor, weapons, food, jewelry and other goods. Become an expert in the realm! * Travel on mounts, on foot, or via magical teleportation. In the works: * Expansion of existing realms. * New realms. * New races. * New skills and abilities. * Buffs related to the influence of good and evil. ---- Shadows of the Wheel MUD Game Website: http://sotw.mudmagic.com Game Telnet Address: sotw.mudmagic.com port:4000 Shadows of the Wheel is a unique multi-player experience set in the world of Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time saga. (For those familiar with the world, we are set in the time period during the Ten Nations, before the Trolloc Wars.) SotW runs on the Dawn of Time codebase, which is based on ROM, and is currently in the development stages. We are looking for builders and a Head Coder to help us realize the world of SotW. If you are interested, please read the following to see what we're looking for: Builders- *Excellent English and grammar skills *Familiarity with the WoT universe (we prefer that builders and coders have read at least up to book 5 in the series) *Must be able to devote at least 20 hours a week to online building time. Coder- *Must be familiar with ROM, C languages, and must know their way around a game/shell *Familiarity with the WoT universe *Must be able to devote at least 20 hours a week to online coding time. You can apply by sending an email to serielle@gmail.com, or you can stop by our website and post your application under the appropriate thread. Feel free to stop by and say hi as well! ---- Game Name 13 Kingdoms Game Website: http://www.13kingdoms.org Game Telnet Address: 13kingdoms.org:4455 ' 24.106.156.211:4455 The admin at 13 Kingdoms are currently hiring creators to help bring this mud to its full potential. We hire creators of all experience from first timers to advanced. All we ask is that this MUD is your full time MUD coding job. We are very easy going and are willing to discuss ideas. We have the mentality that if You can do the job we'll promote you higher. If you are interested please visit the mud talk to the creators and if you think you want to code for us apply you'll then have a couple of interviews with the Admin and then we'll decide if we will promote. Korien (Co-Owner) admin@13kingdoms.org Game Name: The Ultimate Galaxy Website: http://www.TheUltimateGalaxy.org Forums: http://www.crazybri.com/crazyforums Game Telnet Address: 67.18.164.242:1138 This is a brand new ColdC server for a Game that has been in preparation for about 3 months now. A team of 5 is currently working on different aspects of the design and on the Server itself. The Ultimate Galaxy is going to be a Hybrid MudWeb game, driven by a large text window wrapped by graphic buttons and displays. It will be played only via the Web although the Staff will use the Telnet access. If you have 5 hours per week, and can program, or have significant Mud Immortal experience, or have Web creation skills, or graphic art skills... So visit the Forum and take a look at what we are doing, or drop into the Server and walk about the OOC areas. Alexander Tau Lead Admin, "The Ultimate Galaxy" (-) ---- Mirkwood MUD http://www.mirkwoodmud.org telnet: mirkwoodmud.org : 4000 Fantastic MUD with lively player base and a smart, engaged immortal staff. Come for the unique atmosphere of humor and competition. Stay for the original Tolkien areas, the remort system, the quests, the clans. This is an old, established MUD that some of our players and imms have been working on for many years. There is a history here, and that means interesting plots, rivalries, and drama to unravel, as well as encouragement to contribute your own part of the story. Run quests, play games, explore Mordor. Go, fight, win! ---- Name: E N D L E S S D R E A M S Website: http://www.edmud.net Host: edmudnet Port: 4567 The staff of Endless Dreams would like to extend their invitation to all interested in joining us in working on a medieval fantasy based mud. We need assistance in the following areas: Balance – Administrates the maintaining of the game balance. Clan – Creates and monitors clans and their activities. Code – Maintains the current code and develops additional features. Law – Supervises the player activities ensuring the policies are adhered to. Mythos – Writes the stories and background of all aspects of the mud. Realm – Develops and maintains the realm. Roleplaying – Administrates roleplaying affairs such as quests and mob interaction. Support – Regulates and assists all aspects of player actions such as assisting newbies. If you are interested in any of the areas above please submit an application via our online application. Feel free to contact us on the mud or via email if you have any questions. Thank you for your interest in working with us and we look forward to meeting you. -- Endless Dreams whets Zyrian - zyrian.endless@gmail.com ---- 'Bleached InuYasha Galaxy Game Website: http://www.biyg.org Game Telnet Address: biyg.org 1801 Bleached InuYasha Galaxy is currently hiring builders. We are a Smaug based MUD, and are looking for dedicated builders. You do not need to know anything about the InuYasha theme. To apply, visit this page. ---- Battlestar Pacifica Game Website: http://bspgame.com Game Telnet Address: telnet://bspgame.com:4201 Hey! BSP still looking for several great positions on-ship, including deck gang (enlisted, to assist the Chief), engineers, tactical officers (Gaeta on BSG, aka officers of the watch), CiC crew (comm, nav, other consoles), support people (barbers, chaplains, pr people). Basically, we need those gritty people who work for a living. Of course, we also need more civilians! So if you have any good ideas for civilian characters, come on down! ---- Ultraworld MUSH This is a in developement MUSH that need help to be developed, it is in need of many staffers right now, and in need of a host for both website and the game itself too. Builders- *Excellent Portuguese and grammar skills Coder- *Must be familiar with PennMUSH, C languages, and must know their way around a game/shell Manual Translator- *Need to know both Portuguese and English languages. *Must know the format of the PennMUSH help files. Code Translator- *Need to know both Portuguese and English languages. *Must know how to program in any language C like. Writer- *Need to know Portuguese. *Need to be creative. *Need to know some physics and have some studies in realism You can apply by sending an email to orspeeder@gmail.com. ---- Meadows MUCK - '''North American Wildlife Roleplay '''Game Website: http://meadowsmuck.googlepages.com Game Telnet Address: amber.org.uk 7000 Meadows MUCK is a North American wildlife roleplaying game, featuring wolves, cougars, horses, foxes, and other species of 'talking animals'. We are currently looking for fresh blood to add to our small, but dedicated, playerbase, and 1-2 new staffers to help with both the IC and OOC side of things. Those interested should visit our forum (http://meadowmuck.proboards.com) for further information. ---- tgMUD Game Website: http://www5.tgchan.org;27744/ Game Telnet Address: www5.tgchan.org 5555 tgMUD is a roleplaying game primarily based on traditional games settings, as well as quest settings from tgchan. It is constantly expanding, and currently rather dead player-wise. Which is why we want you to come and play! Roleplay is encouraged, though not enforced, although everyone will be expecting you to do it. ---- category:MU* Welcome Mat category:A to Z